The Miko's Prequel
by otomemiyakatsumi331
Summary: At the end of the second World War, a great evil threatened to rise once more. Only the Solar and Lunar Priestesses could stop Yamato no Orochi from destroying their hometown and bringing an end to a world that had so recently found peace. This is the story of Chikane and Himeko's previous life. Based on anime. ChikanexHimeko. WARNING: future character death.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_On October 1, 1928, two baby girls were born._

Chikane:

Otomemiya Chikane glanced around at her surroundings with probing eyes. The sun shone in the perfectly blue sky with a few billowy clouds drifting by. It was unusually cool for an August day. The sun-drenched grounds looked like a picture for a postcard. "_Osaka Premier Secondary Academy_", it would say in curly letters that matched the school's sign. All over the meticulously groomed grass, students sat in clumps, eating, studying and talking. Chikane noticed some of her acquaintances around the schoolyard but she felt little inclination to approach them. She felt like seeking solitude today.

The oak tree presided over the school like a patriarch over his children. Its leaves rustled together gently, casting a pool of shade. The tree was a calm island of tranquility that no weather could touch. It stood apart from the other trees on the school's property, tall and proud. Chikane settled herself at the base of her tree and watched the schoolyard from the perfect vantage point. As she listened to the quiet sounds of the plants, she heard the sound of a voice humming. Chikane turned but saw nothing except for a pencil. She picked it up and glanced into the boughs above her. A pair of feet kicked gently, almost blending in with the movement of the tree.

Chikane grasped the nearest branch and pulled up onto it. A few swings later, she found herself sitting behind a blond girl, the source of the humming. She was looking up at the sky through the green leaves. _I don't want to stop her, that's a very pretty song,_ Chikane thought. The other girl seemed to sense that someone was watching her though. She broke off the song and turned around, jumping when she realized that Chikane was there.

"I'm sorry," said Chikane, "I didn't mean to interrupt you but you dropped your pencil."

"Oh that's alright. You just startled me, that's all," she laughed nervously, her violet eyes wide. _Wow, violet eyes. That's so pretty._

"I haven't met you before, are you new here?" Chikane asked as she handed over the pencil.

"Yes, I just moved from Nagasaki actually. There was a bomb threat, so my parents sent me out to a smaller village," she said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm Otomemiya Chikane. I hope you like it here."

"Thank you," she said shyly, "My name is Konoegawa Himeko. It's nice to meet you Otomemiya-san…" The bell rang, interrupting Himeko. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Thank you for picking up my pencil."

"Goodbye, Konoegawa-san!" Chikane called as Himeko rushed away. _She's so pretty and polite, _Chikane thought as she went to her classes. During history she asked Kizuna, her roommate, about Himeko.

"Hey, Kizuna-chan, do you know anything about a girl named Konoegawa Himeko?"

"Oh, Kono-sama? She's a new student from Nagasaki. I heard that she's really rich, and that she doesn't talk to anybody because apparently they aren't good enough for her."

"Really?" asked Chikane, disappointed, "I met her today and she seemed very polite." _I thought she had actually genuinely liked me._

"It's not that she's not polite, she just isn't making any friends. What was she like?"

"She was very pretty, and she was quiet I guess."

"Hm. Well I can see why she doesn't really want to associate with a lot of people. If she goes back home she probably doesn't want to leave more friends behind. We just don't understand because we've lived in the same place our whole lives," said Kizuna thoughtfully. Chikane nodded absentmindedly and turned back to the teacher. _I wouldn't really want to have to leave new friends behind if I were her. I just wish I could be friends with her,_ Chikane thought sadly. _What a weird thing to think._

Himeko:

The day after Himeko met Chikane she sat at the base of the tree, hoping that Chikane would wander by once again. _Of all the people I've met this week, she's the only one who I really felt a connection with_._ I want to talk to her again. She seemed so nice,_ Himeko thought with a small smile. As if on cue, the raven-haired girl danced elegantly through Himeko's field of vision. Himeko rose and started to walk after her. Chikane was walking quickly and Himeko had to break into a trot.

"Otomemiya-san!" she called. Chikane turned, her blue eyes wide. _I didn't even realize she had such lovely, blue eyes._

"Good morning, Kono-sama," Chikane said politely.

"Oh no, you've picked that up too? I don't like being called that. I haven't done anything to deserve being praised so much."

"Did you need something Kono-sama?" Chikane asked, ignoring Himeko's complaint.

"I just wanted to talk with you again. You seemed very nice yesterday. Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Yes, thank you," Chikane said, dipping her head gracefully.

As the sun shone down upon them, the two girls ate lunch. Himeko finally got Chikane to stop calling her 'Kono-sama' and at least call her Kono-san. _I haven't felt this happy since… I don't know when._ Himeko thought as she took a sip of water. As the lunch hour drew to a close, the two packed up their lunches.

"Um, Miya-san?"

"What is it Kono-san?"

"If you don't really want to be friends with me, then you don't have to," Himeko said, overtaken by embarrassment over her unseemly actions earlier.

"No, I do want to be friends, I do very much. I was thinking about it yesterday though and I thought that if I were you I wouldn't want to make friends who I'd then have to leave behind after moving back. And a friend of mine told me that you hadn't been very social, so I thought you didn't want friends." _She does want to be my friend! _Himeko thought joyfully.

"Oh, it isn't that," Himeko said, a blush tingeing her cheeks, "It's just that I'm actually quite shy. Because of that, I usually don't approach people and they usually don't approach me. But I'm very glad that you did. And I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me again tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I'm sure there are many people who want to eat lunch with you."

"That's alright," Himeko said airily, although she had received 7 lunch invitations.

"See you tomorrow then, Kono-san. Goodbye."

Himeko watched the taller girl go with a shy smile on her face. _She's so graceful and kind. It's amazing that everyone in the school isn't praising her. I can't believe she'd actually be inclined to be friends with me._

**A/N: I know that this is a pretty common story choice, but here is my take on the Miko's Prequel. This is going to be EXTREMELY historically inaccurate. I couldn't make the dates work with the time frame I wanted. Thanks for reading! I'm going to be updating with the official Chapter One next Sunday. I'd appreciate reviews, they really make my day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Chikane:

Chikane walked behind a gaggle of students who were all chattering and giggling together. Occasionally she would hear a snatch of a sentence, or a disembodied name floating over the general murmur of conversation. This was Chikane's way of gathering information about the school and its entire people. As the hum of voices settled on her ears, she picked out a familiar name.

"Excuse me," she said, pulling up next to the girl who had said it, "What were you saying about Kono-sama?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" the girl asked with a silly little giggle, "It is Kono-sama's birthday this week."

"Thanks, Koji-san."

"No problem, Miya-san."

As Chikane walked away, she was aware of the voices behind her asking when Miya-san had become interested in gossip. Chikane rolled her eyes at the bunch and set off to find Himeko. _I should do something special for her birthday. I should throw her a party. _After searching the grounds, it was Himeko who found her.

"Miya-chan," called Himeko in her bell-chime voice, "I'm over here."

"I was looking for you. I heard it's your birthday this week."

"Ah, yes. Apparently the student body is holding a party for me on Saturday," she said, blushing. _Well, that plan already failed, _thought Chikane.

"That's nice of them," Chikane said offhandedly, trying to think of something else special she could do for her friend.

"Yes, I suppose," Himeko said doubtfully.

"Nervous about all the people that will be there?" Chikane asked teasingly. "That's okay we can do something sometime around your birthday that will be more fun than a party full of strangers."

"Really?" Himeko asked, lighting up.

"Sure. It will be a joint birthday celebration; my birthday is next week too."

"It is? When?"

"It's on…" Chikane was interrupted by a trio of girl yelling Himeko's name.

"Kono-sama!"

"Hey Kono-sama!"

"What is it?" Himeko asked going towards them with only a little wave for Chikane. Realizing that Himeko would be a while, Chikane admitted defeat and left.

_Kono-chan is so popular with everybody. I wish that we could have more time to spend together. Everyone wants Kono-chan's attention,_ Chikane thought resignedly as she returned to her dorm. _It's understandable. She's still relatively new here, and she's such a gifted singer._ Soon after Himeko had first moved, there had been a choir concert. The choir director gave Himeko a solo, and since then she had gotten even more attention from students. Chikane had been in the second row during the concert, and she thought that Himeko really did sound like an angel, singing above the background of a choir of saints.

Chikane checked her watch and realized that she would be late for dance class if she didn't hurry.

"5-6-7-8…" the teacher called as they came to the bar of music they needed. He called out the positions as the girls reached them and then it was time for Chikane's solo. Chikane always felt lightheaded while she performed, but it helped her to become better. She slid through the moves without a moment's pause. The music slowed with a held chord and Chikane posed, striving to make her lines as elegant as possible. Then the teacher paused the music, startling all the girls out of their reverie.

"Very good Otomemiya-kun," he said praisingly, "You should all strive to be as elegant while dancing as she is. Make sure to have the routine memorized because the big performance is coming up soon. Now, have a nice evening and I will see you all tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sensei!" they all chanted back.

Chikane always felt happy after she left dance classes, and today she was especially excited because of the performance they had coming up. They would do a show for the entire school in several days, two days after Chikane's birthday, in fact.

_I wonder what day Kono-chan's birthday is. It must be very close to mine if it's this week. I need to get her a present. What could I get her that's special? I mean she never talks about wanting anything. I know that she's a great singer and that she likes to compose, but… Come on, think…_

Himeko:

_Oh,_ Himeko realized after she finally got away from all the 'fangirls' as Chikane jokingly called them. _Miya-chan never told me her birthday._

Himeko started to work on her homework but her head wasn't really in it. _What if we had the same birthday? That would be quite a coincidence. I hope so, that would be kind of fun to share a birthday with your best friend._ Himeko started. _Best friend? Are we best friends? I don't know. I mean, I don't even feel comfortable calling her by her given name and she doesn't call me by mine._

An hour and a half later, Himeko was finished with her work and went back to fretting about Chikane's birthday. _I'll have to get her a present, definitely. Maybe something handmade. No, that would make it seem like I just threw it together. I guess if I work really hard on it, then it won't seem sloppy. What would she want?_

Himeko went to bed thinking about something that Chikane would want or need. Chikane always seemed to have the things she needed. And as for things she wanted, she never talked about them. _I could always ask her. But then it wouldn't be as good because she'd know what she was getting. The best part of a present is not knowing what it will be._ Himeko fell asleep while debating the possibility of making some sort of jewelry. But the idea didn't hit her until she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom the next morning.

"A headband!" she exclaimed through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"What?" asked her roommate.

"Oh, nothing," Himeko said, deciding privately that she would make the headband blue to match school colors and Chikane's brilliant blue eyes.

That afternoon she took the bus downtown to the fabric shop and bought azure fabric along with silver thread to do some decorative stitching. As Himeko sat in her room that night, sewing, she felt more excited about her birthday than ever.

Chikane:

_For once I'm actually excited about my birthday,_ Chikane thought as she put on her dress. _Even if the party isn't for me, it's still fun to go to a party on your birthday._ Leaving her hair down again felt unoriginal, so she wove it all into a fishtail braid.

Outside of the dorm where the party was being held, Chikane almost ran into Himeko who was next to the door.

"Kono-chan!" cried Chikane.

"Oh, hi," said Himeko with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh… there are so many people. I don't know half of them, but they're all talking to me like we're best friends. I just feel so embarrassed because I never know what to say."

"Just nod along and laugh at their jokes," Chikane advised with a laugh.

"Okay," said Himeko, smiling a bit too. "By the way, I have a gift for you. I probably missed your birthday didn't I?"

"No, it's actually today."

"It is?"

"Yes, but today isn't your actual birthday is it?"

"It is," Himeko said, breaking into a smile. "That's so exciting, to have the same birthday. Well, happy birthday to you Otomemiya-sama," she said jokingly.

"And to you too Konoegawa-sama." The girls laughed at each other and Himeko drew out a small box from behind her back.

"It's really nothing much…I made it myself. I hope you like it; I worked very hard on it." Himeko handed the gift to Chikane.

"Oh, it's beautiful…" Chikane sighed as she took out the headband. The fabric did indeed match Chikane's eyes and it was stitched with silvery threads. "Why did you choose to embroider it with moons?"

"I'm not sure," Himeko said, blushing a little, "I just seem to think of the moon when I think of you. You're so lovely and graceful just like the moon." Chikane seemed to blush a little herself at the compliment.

"Thank you so much. I love it and I'm really glad that you made it yourself. I'm afraid to say I didn't make my gift by hand."

"I don't mind at all…" Himeko said. She opened the box and gasped. "Oh my goodness!"

Inside the little box was a hair clip shaped like a flaming sun. The center was an orange stone that seemed to show different colors when Himeko tilted it. The tendrils reaching out from the sun were golden and between them were flecks of violet gems.

"I wasn't quite sure if it would suit you, but something just told me that it was right. It's quite the coincidence that you embroidered my headband with moons isn't it?" Chikane asked, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"It couldn't be more perfect," Himeko said simply. "Could you help me put it on?" Chikane slid the grip around a lock of hair and the vibrant colors stood out from Himeko's flaxen hair.

"Come on, your guests are waiting for you…Kono-sama."

Himeko:

Himeko released the smile from her face as yet another stranger walked away from a conversation with her. Himeko felt exhausted; the music was too loud, the lights were too dim and she was sick of straining to make small talk. Rather than get snared into another pointless conversation Himeko set off to find Chikane. _All these people here wanting to talk with me and I only want to talk with Miya-chan_, Himeko thought drily. She spotted the dark hair standing slightly above the rest.

"Hello Otomemiya-san," Himeko said, disliking the formality she had to use.

"Enjoying the party Konoegawa-san?" Chikane asked. Her smile was benign but her eyes had a teasing twinkle in them. Himeko scowled at her slightly.

"Oh yes I love meeting so many new people." _I'll play along with you Miya-chan._

"And of course you're certainly going to grace us all with your singing. I'm sure everyone has been asking." Himeko rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am definitely going to put my talent on showcase for the hundred and fifty people that are here."

"Well you did sing a solo in the concert and there were at least three hundred people there," Chikane said seriously, no longer joking.

"That was part of choir though. I'm not going to sing as some sort of parlor trick to entertain all these people," Himeko huffed.

"Konoegawa-sama," said a blond-haired boy walking up to her.

"Please, just –san is fine," she said to him. "Do you need something?" _His name is Bukeko Yoichi, I think. He's in history with me. I'm pretty sure we've talked a few times…_

"Konoegawa-san, I'd really like tell you something. I noticed you the first time you came into our school, and ever since then I've thought you were so pretty and gracious. When I heard you sing at the choir concert, I was enchanted. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I'd like to know… would you do me the honor of going out with me?"

Himeko's heart hammered in her chest and she felt dizzy. She looked to Chikane for support but the raven-haired girl looked just as shocked as Himeko felt.

"This is so… sudden," Himeko managed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but frankly… I'm crazy for you."

"Well…I…um… I just don't know what to say," Himeko gasped.

"You could say yes," Chikane joked weakly, regaining some of her wits. Yoichi smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"I suppose…"

"Excuse me, Konoegawa-san?" a voice interrupted. Himeko started. She looked apologetically at Yoichi, gave Chikane a shrug and turned to face the voice.

"Yes?" she said, but her smile faded slightly as she saw a suit-clad man was the owner of the voice. "Is something wrong?" she asked, feeling suspicious.

"Some people need to speak with you," the man said in a business-like voice. Himeko, confused, nodded her assent and glanced back at Chikane. _Follow me_, Himeko tried to say with her eyes. Ever so slightly, Chikane nodded.

"Sorry," Himeko added to Yoichi as she walked away.

The man in the suit led her to the front foyer which was empty of students. Three people stood there, the school's headmaster, a kind looking woman and a bald man that she didn't know.

"Good evening Konoegawa-san," said the headmaster gravely. "This man," he said, gesturing to the bald man, "works for the government in Nagasaki."

"I'm afraid I have extremely grave news Konoegawa-san," said the bald man.

"Yes?" said Himeko, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

"This morning the Americans dropped an atomic bomb on Nagasaki."

Himeko froze. Her breath stuck in her chest and her head swam. She had heard a horrible news story earlier in the week about Hiroshima and how a bomb had been dropped on the city and decimated hundreds of thousands. _I thought the Emperor was trying to negotiate peace with the Americans_, she thought numbly.

"I'm extremely sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm afraid that your parents died when the bomb was dropped."

Himeko couldn't see anymore. The colors of the room, of the man's bald head, of the rich carpet were all blending together. The room was wobbling back and forth, or maybe she was. Suddenly, all she could see was the ceiling and she felt a pair of arms catch her. Distantly, she heard a familiar voice call, "Kono-chan! Himeko!" After that she couldn't remember anything else.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I'll actually be around this Sunday though, so I'll try to force myself to remember. We've begun the story in earnest now! As always, I love getting your reviews, follows and favorites. Ta for now!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chikane:

Chikane felt the knot of tension in her belly loosen when Himeko's eyes fluttered open. But the blond-haired girl didn't try to sit up or move at all. Her violet eyes stared vacantly at the ceiling without blinking.

"Kono-chan," Chikane whispered, "are you awake now?" The purple eyes continued to gaze up at the plaster above them.

"Kono-chan?" Chikane said more urgently, "Himeko-chan, please… are you okay?"

Himeko finally blinked and raised her head slightly. Her eyes looked so desolate that it made Chikane want to cry. Even as she thought it, tears welled up in the amethyst eyes and spilled over silently.

"Oh, Kono-chan. Himeko-chan. I'm so sorry." Chikane winced, wishing she had something better to say, wishing she had some way to make Himeko as happy as she had been just a few hours before. _I'm really no good at comforting her. I just don't know how._

The nurse walked in then and saw that Himeko was awake. She tutted and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Konoegawa-san, are you hurt anywhere?" she asked in her matronly way. Himeko shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

"I should have died too," she whispered hoarsely. "If they hadn't sent me away, I would have. I wish I had." Himeko pulled the covers up to her chin and began to sob anew. Chikane couldn't help but turn her face away and bite her knuckle to keep from sobbing along with Himeko. _I must stay strong for her. I can't cry because she needs me._

"That's not true Konoegawa-san. This was horrible, but your parents would be happy that you are still here today. That's what they would have wanted," said the nurse firmly. Himeko's whole body was shaking and Chikane held onto her hand on top of the covers. They stayed like that for a long time, Chikane and the nurse watching over Himeko as she sobbed and sobbed. Chikane tried to envision what it would be like to lose someone so important. _I simply can't even fathom it… it's just too hard to think about._

None of them stirred until a teacher passed by calling lights out. The nurse seemed to rouse herself from some reverie and she stretched.

"Are you feeling any better Konoegawa-san?" she asked. Himeko shook her head slightly and the nurse sighed. "Well, Otomemiya-san you need to get back to your room." Chikane nodded her assent, not trusting her voice quite yet. She gently placed Himeko's hand back on the cover and made to get up.

"Don't leave me," Himeko said weakly. Chikane looked back at the girl under the covers and then again at the nurse. _I can't leave her like this,_ she thought, glancing at Himeko.

"Well…" said the nurse doubtfully, "I suppose it will be alright for tonight. I'll let the supervising teacher know. I will speak with you again tomorrow Konoegawa-san." With that she shut the door. Chikane sat back down on the bed and took Himeko's hand into her own. Almost imperceptibly, Himeko shifted over to give Chikane enough room to lie down. The two lay side by side, Himeko sniffling slightly into Chikane's shoulder.

"Oh Himeko-chan," Chikane murmured softly. Tentatively, Chikane wrapped her free arm around Himeko and held her close. Himeko burrowed into the embrace, still shaking. _How is she ever going to recover from this?_ Chikane thought hopelessly. _She just seems so broken._

After an interminable amount of time, Himeko's shaking finally stopped as she fell asleep and it was not long until Chikane succumbed too. Himeko slept fitfully though and woke up screaming twice because of a nightmare. When it happened Chikane simply sat with her, stroking her hair and uttering unintelligible noises of comfort until she fell asleep again. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, both girls fell into a deeper sleep and were not woken by dreams again.

Himeko:

"How do you feel today Konoegawa-san?" the headmaster asked kindly.

"Bad," Himeko whispered, hugging her sides. Her brain was clouded from lack of sleep and the memory of her nightmares still haunted her.

"That's natural. This is going to be the hardest part for you, but the important thing is that you will heal over time."

"I know," said Himeko sullenly. She didn't want to be analyzed; she just wanted to go back to bed so she could fall into a dreamless sleep. Chikane had gone to classes and couldn't comfort her anymore. She was left alone with the fear and the pain.

"Please let me know if you ever need anything."

"Thank you," Himeko said robotically. That was the only way she could function, simply doing the normal things without any thought. Because thinking would bring memories and the horrible pictures her mind came up with; her parents trapped in rubble and screaming, their bodies burned beyond recognition-

Himeko stood and left the room before being dismissed. Moving was the only way to escape. _Keep going. Focus on your muscles, on the sounds you hear._ She hated them, the Americans who had dropped the bomb, the emperor who hadn't stopped them from doing it, the people who had made that evil weapon, the principal who only cared because her parents were dead, her parents for dying and leaving her all alone…

Her feet turned and she was heading back to the empty dormitory, then she was into her room and she was under the covers, screaming. She didn't know how long she screamed for but finally she was exhausted and fell asleep, to a blissful dreamless sleep.

Chikane:

The moment she could get away, Chikane went to find Himeko. Himeko was asleep in her room- _How can she still be tired? _Chikane thought- but she woke up once Chikane entered.

"Were you okay while I was gone?" Chikane asked. Himeko looked down and shook her head.

"Did you have nightmares?" There was another shake of the head. The two girls sat in silence for a while taking comfort from each other with no need for words.

"I hate them you know," Himeko said after nearly an hour.

"You hate who?"

"The Americans, the people who took my parents away."

"I know you do."

"I hope they're punished. I wish I could punish them."

"They would deserve it," Chikane said, hugging Himeko again. _I can't leave her like this. Not again. But the teachers will never allow me to stay in her room. I can't leave her to face nightmares alone though._

"Ko… um, Himeko-chan, if you have another nightmare then please come find me in my room. I'm sure the teacher won't stop you."

"Thank you, Chikane-chan."

Chikane smiled at the use of the diminutive but the smile quickly faded as she studied Himeko's dull eyes again.

"Good night, Himeko-chan," Chikane said, clasping Himeko's hands between her own to transfer warmth into the cold fingers. She let Himeko break the contact, dropping her hands to her sides and returning to her room. Kizuna asked a few questions but dropped the matter when she sensed that Chikane didn't want to talk about it. _I'm sorry Kizuna-chan,_ Chikane thought as her roommate rolled over in bed to face away from her.

Himeko:

Himeko rose the next morning before her roommate. She hadn't slept, afraid to face the nightmares again. The headmaster had recommended that she return to classes as soon as possible. _I don't feel like I'm even on the ground right now,_ Himeko thought dismally as she dressed. She wasn't sure how she would be able to focus on anything in school, but robotic action was the only distraction for her. _At least I'll see Chikane-chan._

"Good morning, Himeko-san," her roommate said quietly. "I… I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. Excuse me," Himeko said, realizing that she was being rude but not caring. She left the room to get breakfast. In the dining hall she was approached by several people who all expressed their sympathy and she unfeelingly dismissed them all. _Do you think I want to sit around and linger on it?_ she thought angrily.

"Konoegawa-san," a confident voice called. Yoichi was striding up to her from across the hall.

"Bukeko-kun," Himeko said, unsure of whether she was ready to talk to him quite yet. She couldn't remember many of the events of her party but she certainly recalled Yoichi asking her out.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you to your class?" he asked, giving her an informal bow.

"Ah, yes… that's fine," Himeko said, trying to remember to be polite.

As they walked across the campus, Himeko said, "I am sorry that I never had the chance to respond to you."

"There's no need to apologize, Konoegawa-san. I certainly understand if you don't feel like dating right now."

"No, I… I don't know many people on campus very well, but I should really make efforts to reach out. I think it would be good to go on some dates, and I would be very honored if you were the one to take me," Himeko said with a small smile. "I am just not ready at the moment. When I feel more… upbeat, perhaps."

"Of course, Konoegawa-san. Until the next time I see you," he said gallantly, kissing her hand. Himeko knew she should have felt surprised and flattered but she felt that she had expended her emotions for the day. For the rest of the morning she stared blankly in her classes, wishing she wasn't there and wishing that she could feel anything.

Finally, that afternoon, the whole school assembled in the auditorium for the dance recital. Himeko sat in the darkened hall, considering falling asleep when she saw Chikane dance onto the stage. Himeko sat forward in her seat, entranced by the long lines of Chikane's arms and legs, her luminous skin shining under the stage lights. Even after the rest of the dancers joined her onstage, Himeko could only focus on Chikane. The look of radiant joy on her face as she danced was enough to make Himeko's heart stir. She felt happy, even though she had thought she would never feel anything again. _Thank you, Chikane-chan,_ she thought with the first true smile she'd had in the past two days.

**A/N: Hello again! I hope all of you like the story so far and as always I love getting your reviews, favorites, and follows. Unfortunately I'm going to be changing my schedule to update on Friday instead of Sunday since I'm going to be away from my computer, but after that I'll return to Sundays. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chikane:

Chikane sat in her third hour class, absentmindedly twirling her pencil as her English teacher read a passage in a monotone. _I wonder how Himeko feels,_ she mused. Chikane had seen her after the recital, looking slightly happier and talking to Yoichi. Chikane had been glad to see Himeko's spirits lifted but that night Himeko had come to Chikane's room after another nightmare.

She was stunned from her reverie by a slight tremor in the classroom. The class murmured slightly, sensing the disturbance. Seconds later, the whole classroom shook violently and books on a shelf fell down. Chikane turned to look out the window and saw, to her shock, two bomber planes shooting across the sky near the school.

"Class, stay calm and follow me to the bomb shelter!" the teacher called over the rising panic. As Chikane rose to leave, she had a sudden hunch that Himeko was not in her class; she had returned to her dorm room. Ignoring the teacher's shouting, Chikane sprinted in the opposite direction of the shelter, towards the dorms.

Himeko:

Lying in her bed, Himeko was woken by a book falling off her nightstand. Outside her window she heard the sound that had been plaguing her nightmares: plane engines and bombs exploding. Gripped with fear, she leapt out of her bed and ran from the room. As she raced out the door she skidded to a halt, paralyzed by the sight she saw. A quarter of the town was smoking ruins, and a pair of planes was circling back for another run.

Suddenly, Chikane came running around the corner, calling Himeko's name. "Chikane-chan!" Himeko cried in reply. As the raven-haired girl reached Himeko's side, the bombers dropped their load on another part of the town.

"No!" Himeko screamed, flashing back to the burning, writhing bodies that haunted her at night. Anger and hatred boiled up in her, so hot and thick she thought she might choke. A bright light blinded her, resonating from her chest. Himeko looked in shock at the glowing white sun insignia that now burned from her sternum. She turned to Chikane and started again. An identical light shone out from underneath Chikane's hair, between her shoulder blades.

"What's happening?" Chikane shouted over the ringing of the bomb sirens. Before both girls' eyes a shape began to shimmer on the grass, metamorphosing into a blue and gold fighter jet. The girls glanced at each other in awe, and boarded it unbidden. Himeko wrapped her hands around the joystick controllers and felt in the muscles of her arms and hands what she should do. Chikane, sitting in the pilot's seat, started the engine and the plane took off like a bullet.

"Chikane-chan," Himeko said into the radio, "Do you understand what's happening?"

"No, yet somehow I know how to fly this."

"I… I know how to operate these guns." Chikane tilted the nose of the plane toward the bombers which were still circling, waiting to release once more.

"_Well, well, well… if it isn't the Miko…"_ a voice echoed over the radio.

"Who are you?" Himeko cried.

"_We… are… OROCHI!" _ the voice shrieked. _"We will destroy the Priestesses of Sun and Moon! We will destroy the WORLD!"_

"You…" Himeko realized, "You were the ones who destroyed Nagasaki! I'll kill you!" she screamed into the radio. She pressed the right hand trigger, sending small missiles rocketing toward the offending planes. As their fighter drew closer to the bombers, Himeko saw that one contained a young woman with purple hair and narrowed yellow eyes. The other held a large man with black hair and hateful maroon eyes. The missiles made contact, rocking both enemy bombers off course, but neither was permanently damaged.

Enraged, Himeko fired again with the left hand trigger, sending a spray of machine gun fire out of the nose of the plane. She battered the enemies relentlessly, aiming for their cockpits in hope of destroying the glass and instrument panels. To her dismay, they returned fire, sending hits to the wing and body of her and Chikane's plane.

"Chikane-chan, take us down and see if they follow," Himeko suggested, sending another round of missiles their way. Chikane dropped the nose of the aircraft into a steep dive, making their skin ripple with the force. The bombers followed close behind, and one fired a missile as the three planes plummeted toward the ground. It made contact with the wing, sending the blue and gold vessel spinning out of control. Himeko could barely tell which way was down and up, but by some sixth sense her hand pulled the trigger twice more, sending two more missiles towards the bombers and making contact with the noses.

With an enormously jarring impact, their plane crashed into the ground, ripping through the Academy's grounds. When the craft finally shuddered to a halt, Himeko glanced over to see both bombers nose first into the ground. As she watched, the seats ejected their occupants and the planes de-materialized in front of her eyes.

"_Our fight is not over, Miko," _the voice crackled through the damaged radio.

"No, it isn't," Himeko vowed. She touched her forehead, feeling the sting from a cut there. Wiping away the blood she struggled to get out of the ruined aircraft.

"Chikane-chan, are you alright?" she called, concerned that her friend hadn't said anything.

"Himeko-chan… I can't get out," Chikane gasped. Himeko scrambled to her aid, holding back bile as she beheld the bloody mess that was Chikane's leg. It had been nearly crushed under the instrument panel. Chikane whimpered slightly as Himeko struggled to move her out from the fuselage. With a final tug, Himeko pulled her free, and Chikane fainted from blood loss. Himeko felt woozy herself, but saw figures running toward them just as her own vision blacked out.

Chikane:

Chikane woke gradually, and felt bright light behind her eyelids. She opened them, squinting into a fluorescent lamp. She glanced around, surmising that she was in a hospital room. Her brain and limbs felt heavy. _What happened?_ she wondered, touching her hand to her forehead. She looked under the covers and noticed the thick bandage on her right leg. _No…_ she thought.

"Chikane-chan, how are you feeling?" Himeko asked, entering the room.

"Alright, I guess. Himeko-chan, what happened?"

"I don't know. I only woke up a few hours ago." She sat down on the edge of Chikane's bed, brushing her hair away to show the line of stitches in her forehead. Chikane reached out and touched the wound with gentle fingers, before pulling away. _I hope she didn't think that was strange._ A doctor walked into the room and smiled at the girls.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Otomemiya-san," he said, glancing at his clipboard. "That was quite an accident the two of you had. You're both quite lucky to be alive. However, Otomemiya-san, you're going to have to rest that leg for a while until it heals."

"Will I ever be able to dance again?" Chikane asked, feeling sick to her stomach.

"I'm not certain, Otomemiya-san. We'll have to see how you heal up, but the wound severed some parts of your muscle."

"Oh."

"I'll be checking in on you again later," the doctor said with a small, sad smile.

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked anxiously, clasping Chikane's hand between her own. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Chikane said, turning away so that Himeko wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. _It'll probably be fine, I'll heal and I'll dance again._

"Chikane-chan… you're allowed to be sad. But I'm sure that you'll heal and be able to dance so beautifully again. I didn't say, but seeing you dancing yesterday… that made me happy for the first time in days."

"I'm glad Himeko-chan," Chikane said, smiling through her tears. "That's the reason why I dance… to make people feel something about the art I make."

"Thank you. Watching you helped me to feel better. I'm sure you want to sleep some more now, so I'll go."

Himeko shut the door gently behind her. Chikane finally let the tears spill over and buried her face in her pillow.

**A/N: This is my early update since I won't be by my computer this Sunday. We're finally getting to the action now, so thanks to all of you who have been sticking by the story. As always, I can't wait to get your reviews and favorites! If you like this story, check out my others, "Chikane no Tenshi", and "Why?". See you all next Sunday!**


End file.
